


A Different Facet

by aj_in_nova



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cirque du Soleil, Fluff, M/M, Not much of a plot, not much of anything if I'm being really honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_in_nova/pseuds/aj_in_nova
Summary: "You didn't already have plans, did you?""No," Eric said, tappingMYSTERY DATE W/JACK!!!into his phone's calendar. "Where am I going?""It's a surprise," Jack answered with a small smile.





	A Different Facet

It started out as a mild, pleasant mystery.

"Oh, Bits, don't make any plans for August 24th."

"Um... OK," Eric replied, reaching for his phone to mark the date down in his calendar.

"You didn't already have plans, did you?"

"No," Eric said, tapping in **_MYSTERY DATE W/JACK!!!_** "Where am I going?"

"It's a surprise," Jack answered with a small smile.

\---

About a week before their "mystery date," Eric really needed more information. The suspense of his mild, pleasant mystery had ratcheted up.

"Jack, on Friday, what should I wear? Are we going to be outside? Is it a daytime thing or an evening thing?"

"Oh. Evening. Inside. Mm... dress like you would for a movie date, I guess?"

Eric waited, but it seemed that was all he was going to get. "Can't you give me a hint, at least?"

Jack looked at him for a moment. "All right. Dress like you would for a movie date in a cold theatre."

Eric just stared, then sighed. "Ugh, fine."

"Oh, and we have about an hour drive to get there. Be ready to leave by 5:30."

\---

Eric was surprised when he realized that their destination was a casino. But then he saw the massive banner advertising "a breakthrough ice experience" and gasped as he realized that must be where they were going. Jack smiled over at him. "Cat's out of the bag, I guess. That sound interesting?"

"Oh my god, yes!"

It seemed like a journey of miles between the parking garage and the theatre, and Eric was bouncing with excitement by the time they reached it.

He took off his cardigan and smiled, eyes shining, as they settled into their seats.

\---

It started off with bright projections and chaotic narration telling a story of a girl who didn't feel like she fit in; then the girl herself, saying she had to "skate away," was there on the ice. On the one hand, Eric was admiring the technical aspects of the performance — "She just _ran_ down a _staircase_ with _skates on_ ," he murmured — but at the same time, both men could feel a kinship with the character at the center of the show. They watched as one circus-type act after another appeared on the ice — jugglers, clowns, trapeze artists — and then a hockey net was brought out.

They sat up a little straighter in their seats as a new group of performers in hockey skates and did skateboard-inspired jumps and flips, over ramps and above the net and around each other. Jack sat unblinking as Eric squeezed his hand, delighted. And then the lights came on. The first half of the show was over. "That was _fantastic_ ," Eric said as they both applauded strenuously.

\---

The second half featured more classical figure skating performances, and Jack smiled over at Eric, who was watching with a critical eye. The ice dancing was impressive, actually, and Jack was just a little disappointed when it ended. Then a new song started and Eric breathed out a small "Ohhhh." The performance was a cover, but even Jack recognized the opening lyrics of that song — their song? — at this point. A woman, on skates, and a man, hanging from aerial straps, performed an impressive — and _sensual_ — pas de deux. The man was flexible and **strong** , performing tricks that Jack thought shouldn't be humanly possible. And the woman did things on her skates that seemed reckless but created a beautiful effect. The act ended with a flourish and Eric sat speechless, eyes huge. Jack smiled to himself. There were two or three more acts after that one, but it was obviously the highlight.

When the show ended several minutes later, Eric sighed. "Thank you, sweetheart. That was so good."

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know exactly what to expect—"

"But it was really perfect for us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied softly. He really hadn't anticipated how much of it would align with their lives; that was just a bonus. Anything that made Eric happy was perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a stupidly long period of time looking at the "Crystal" tour schedule, and running logistics in my head (It could only be playing in Providence while Jack was on a road trip. It actually hasn't played in Providence, or even a nearby city, at all. It opened in Montreal, but that was smack in the middle of the hockey season.) until I finally told myself "Forget it, this is fiction; pretend that it was at one of the casino theatres in Connecticut in late summer and be done with it."


End file.
